


These Hands Are No Longer A Doctor’s

by OrionSykes



Category: Black Jack (Anime & Manga), T - Fandom, Young Black Jack
Genre: Gen, Kiriko x Black Jack, Original Black Jack Series, Two Series in One: Young Black Jack and, Young Black Jack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionSykes/pseuds/OrionSykes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Black Jack & Black Jack Crossover. The past is nothing like the grip in his collar, asphyxiating him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Hands Are No Longer A Doctor’s

**Author's Note:**

> From Kiriko's Perspective. You don't need to watch YBJ to understand, but this is taken from Episode 5 of YBJ in Vietnam and the original Black Jack. I just finished watching the last episode of YBJ, :,)
> 
> Enjoy.

From Kiriko's Perspective

"I assume you didn't just want a drink from my canteen." I held up the very same that he drank in the bench earlier. It was late into the night and I didn’t expect a visitor.

"No.." he eyed the canteen, then shifted his gaze to me.

Just the two of us in this four walls, separating us from the inhabitants of the rain forest. I stood up to him, looking eye to eye as I stepped closer and closer. There was something more to why he came here, but I was not sure. As I close the distance between us, my inquiring stare must have elicited the sudden caution in his expression. Was it intimidation?   

"Hm.."

I waited, but he didn't say a word. My lips curled mischievously as his eyebrows began to narrow --desperately reading for something, a sign.

What are you trying to search in me?

Maybe I can see it, in his dilated eyes. Or whatever is in the ambiance, what my breath can draw, and what the eyes can’t see. Dilated pupils, a knitted brow; emanating feverish hunger, the stretch of his breath growing rhythmically shorter. His eyes did not waver from mine. He simply stood still, his eyelids battered as his gaze lowered to my lips –I separate them. Does he want what I think he wants from me? My eye skimmed past the certain area that I certainly shouldn’t.

Indeed, I liked what I am seeing.

But you look confused, med student. I sensed hunger, or perhaps I am confusing it with my own? Hm, but I do know what I want from you. But do you know what you want? I could take his lips right now and then, but is that what you really want? I raised my hand to cup his cheek, but I withdrew it--perhaps I shouldn't step ahead of myself.

"You can stay here for company." I opted for the most neutral answer. He blinked, surprised. I sat back down and held the canteen to him again, with as much courtesy as the previous. He took the canteen somewhat awkwardly, trying to conceal disappointment. How interesting.

"You still look thirsty anyhow.” I said as I watched the canteen being gulped down hastily. As to whether it was to drown his embarrassment or to relief his parched up throat, I wouldn't know. Well, that goes my last bottle; I couldn’t help but wish I could have a last drop. But I guess my liver could use a break, I thought in regret as I clutched my abdomen.

After a hearty last gulp, I can see his cheeks growing to a warmer tone of coloration. Perhaps he was somewhat uneasy with whatever he just attempted on me. Even I didn’t knew what he was doing. Or perhaps it was the whisky.

“Kiriko, sorry to barge in so late at night.” he muttered as he wiped his mouth.

I nodded someway in approval. Well it's not uncommon to want company after long periods of the lack of any intimate human contact in a chaotic war-zone such as this. Even I knew times where I would jump at any consenting warmth at sight.

“No, it’s alright. I understand.” I replied.

I felt something pooling as I stopped all train of thought, sharing a gaze as I met his eyes.

There was something with his crimson orbs; a touch of genius and confidence. No, perhaps I did saw a tint of hubris. I can see a part of my younger days in him, hah. He doesn't want to come as easy, that is how he is --if he wants what I think he wants from me. But from the way he looked at me, I can tell that it only needs a touch to lit a fire. What is it that you want? My hand itches to unfold them, indulge in them, surely I curse this sin of mine.

"So..?" I prompted him, but he looked away in silence.

How cute; he doesn't know how to say what he wants, or that he is just being coy to lure me. But he seemed too blunt that it’s not even funny. It’s too much a resemblance to a pubescent boy, I can't help but chuckle. I close the distance to just inches to his face, and I sense apprehension.

"Kuroo Hazama.” his name sounded right in my lips.

He flinched as I put my lips next to his ear, but he didn't move a single inch. I parted my lips.

"..."

I whispered to him --these strings of words, putting all self restraint to complete immolation. Did his eyes flew open in shock or disgust? --it hardly matters. He shook his head solemnly in disbelief. But he didn't pull himself back from me, there was no repulsion.

 I opened my mouth once again; a concoction of seduction and poison to his ear, stepping over the line of no return. I can feel his mouth, twitched open to protest, yet unable to deny the toxic invitation. His vulnerability said"eat me" all over, like an invitation both open and closed, apparent yet concealed, audacious yet hesitant. I can feel my body react to his presence, violently tearing me from inside. I shudder at the thought of this man, no, this boy, being _victimized._

"Shh--" I held my index to his lips, his eyes held an uncertain fear as he looked away. He wanted this as bad as I do --his eyes betrayed him as easily as his body does.

"You followed me here for something-" I remarked softly in his ear, my hands teased the fabric in his chest. I cupped his face and he froze.

"This."

I took a long lick on his earlobe and his words came to a dead stop, his entire body tensed in reaction. And I pulled back to stare into his eyes.

"Kiriko...." my name never sounded better in his lips.

Longing? Dominance? Catharsis? Lust? All I want right now, this very moment; to push him down, clash his skin to mine, our needs next to next.  To wrap him around my finger, to have him as mine, calling my name in subservience. Losing all sense of propriety, to impose myself on him and fuck him senseless. But all I have my now are my senses, all too intact to hurt him, all too conscious to know where the line is drawn.

So, beg.

Beg for me to break you. Beg damn it, so I can break you, right here and now. And yet this ascetic, denying himself of pleasure; just all too conflicted to surrender. Too prideful to make the first, to score the first inning.

"Just follow your body, med student."

My hands snaked down his trousers, his body tensed. I pulled the zipper down his trousers with the other, relieving him from the painful tension I've noticed from the very start. As he heaved his breath in relief, I felt his hands on my waist, and my lips curled in satisfaction. Oh, so it's going to be consensual now?

“That feels better doesn’t it?” I whispered. There was something about him that changed when his hands moved, suddenly consumed with the greed of my skin. I gently caressed his hair as I pictured all the things I would like to do with this willing victim of mine. There was something clueless about his new-found licentiousness, I simply curled a smile.

"You're welcome."

* * *

 

The crumpled bed sheets where I sat and where he stood before me. A split second when he pounced on me, his eyes flew, narrowed as he regretted his shameless nature. Tsk. How reckless, this “boy.”

"Kiriko..." he lowered his head to my ears, as if asking for permission. I pulled him into my arms, his marred lips in my capture. His liquor scented orifice, inhabited by his slender tongue, now battling against mine.

"Hmff--" his writhing was muffled as I handled his lower parts. His hands dug into my back, trying to sate it's touch for human contact.

"Are you always this docile..?" I teased him, but I knew he can't answer from all that panting. Pleasure has stunted his pride, not after what he drank, anyways. I bit his lips over and over again till it's a swollen piece of mess. He tasted just like malt whisky, but it's not bad.

"Faster..” he asked in a faint voice. My fingers did not cease to stroke his member and his eyes was glazed from the pleasure. As I worked on him, I eyed those curious scars peeking from his singlet. I wondered where he got so many, but I continued on what I was doing. But it's time for a shock therapy.

The sound of his muffled whimpers as I sunk my fangs into him without warning, I had grew addicted to it. I prodded his entrance as it made him somewhat alert. And our skin clashed again and again as he pushed himself even more into me. It was rough at first, how he tried to take the fabric off my skin and to by any means show his affection. He could not fake his inexperienced hands; so raw, so clumsy, trying to greedily sate it's need of warmth, of naked skin. All I am focused on as of the moment was his breathless writhing as he pleasured himself with the friction of my hands around his member.

"Hmf-" those muffled noises, restrained moans that escaped his lip, enclosed by my fingers. It never ceased to excite me. I grind against his body again and again. Our lower parts brushed as I feel him deliberately pressing against the fabric to soothe his frustration. He pushed and pushed against me for pleasure. But we both know that fabric to fabric will hardly satisfy us.Though I see that he isn't willing to take the upper hand, yet.

The young man groaned as I prodded with his entrance, my body looming over him as we grind. He gasped open his orifice when I nipped his buds, then I drowned his moans with my lips he gripped the sheets tighter. "You need to relax." I whispered, assuring him as I caressed his shock white hair.

It wasn't salve that he needed. So he was quite surprised when I hoisted him a up a bit, legs spread in the air as I put myself between his open thighs.

"Wait, are you-" his face was a curious mixture of anticipation and denial. I smiled at him to assure him, oh well, first timer’s first. "Just sit back and enjoy."

"Wait-" he averted his sight and tied to lift himself  to pull away from me. But that time, it was like my ears was closed shut to everything else around me.

"Kiriko, it's too fa--!"

He threw his head back as he moaned when my mouth went down on him. The more and more he moaned as my tongue swirled, I went up and down on him in a speed of pure ecstasy. Moisture, pace, and experience was something I do well.

"We just met, ugh--" his breath getting more ragged. But despite his words, he didn't push me away. I pulled away and stared at him.

"So do you want me to stop..?" I grip his member and tampered with it using my fingers. His face was so shamelessly reluctant that I had to hold in my laughter.

"Stop..." he looked away.

I took a vigorous lick at the tip of hid member and his toes curled.

"Really..?" My fingers rubbed into his more and more.

"Yes..." he clutched his fists to the sheets. I tried to hold the urge to laugh so badly.

"But you're shaking your head." I smirked at him.

His face turned as red as a tomato.

"No, I--" he stammered, and there goes his usual stoic front. He tried to wriggle away from me, but his body was in too much aching for release.

"Oh, so you don't want it to just be a one night stand…?" I teased him as I took another lick. He stopped wriggling.

"Maybe--" he started to feel pain from his need not being sated.

"Don't worry, I like you." I added before I went down on him again, this time with far more intensity. As our eyes meet, I grew satisfied seeing his face melt with pleasure. And there was no more complaints.

" Urgh..  Kiriko..." his hips slightly buckled and he arched his back more and more. I could feel that he is near. I went faster until he was so close. And his face was so disgruntled when I suddenly pull out right before his climax.

"Hm, I won't let you come yet." I released my grip. And with a salve just in a hands reach, he jolted as something cold was inserted into him with my index and middle finger. The lubrication came in smoother, now that he is relaxed.  As I try to fit in another digit, he whimpered slightly. My other hand wrapped around his member, stimulating it as I inserted the third digit to his entrance --he flinched slightly.

The pleasure from the friction of my hands on both his member and entrance made him writhe more and more. I can feel his member pulsating more and more in my fingers, he was coming close.

"Hold on." I cued as I pulled my three fingers out and positioned my member at his entrance. I could feel his member twitch, needing release.

"Take it." My command as I slammed myself into him.

The moment thrusted into him, he came from my fingers. The pain from my sudden invasion and the wave of pleasure from his release made his back arched so considerably. I could feel his body shiver as he moaned without restraint, just pure ecstasy. He was so breathless as I pushed into him more and more. The initial pleasure has made his body relaxed considerably that it slid in and out with more ease. I slammed in with as much force I wanted, I can feel the blood draining from my head.

"You're pretty good..." he rocked his hips as he wrapped his hands around my neck. "It's not that painful..." he closed his eyes shut in pain and pleasure. "Ngh... Better than I thought..." he writhed as he added in broken sentences. My grip around his member tightened as I give him more pleasure, I smiled in. Glad you take it well, kiddo.

"Well, it's all about timing." I replied, I simply can't help but be a little smug. And as I enjoyed every slippery noise as I slammed deeper and deeper; all I needed was my hips to revoke his every sinful noise. He called my name as his nails grate into my back, his body tensed each time I slammed into him.

More and more and I can’t enough of fucking him senseless. I was greedy for the writhing, the moaning, and it made me messed him harder and harder. The buildup of pleasure was intense; every motion that sated me was complemented with pain, his nails that felt like fire. It was a wave that swept me over and over.

"Kiriko.." he managed in his ragged breath. "Kiss me." He extended his neck and I clash my tongue with his. We can feel the friction of our bodies going faster, heading to our climax. I nibbled at his lips as he bucked himself more and more.

"Kh-!" I jerked as I felt a jarring pain as he drew crimson from my lips. Our kiss continued, blended with the aftertaste of his body, his orifice, and the taste of iron. His nails grated into me like he wanted to mark me his as I grew more ruthless by every motion. Vicious thrusts for that muffled screams in a kiss that I never wanted to stop hearing. 

I violently slammed into him as a finish myself inside of him, enjoying the sight of his defenseless state; shutting his eyes in explosive bliss, his quivering body as he also came, tainting the sheets. Our eyes meet once, but his tongue did not cease the war it had with mine, smashing his lips to mine, his teeth nibbled the edge of my lips carefully. 

“Hey.” his call drew my attention, but I was still too breathless.

The motion of his hands grew more tender, as did mine to his, our lips grew playful as we started to feel the energy drain from our previous frenzy. He tugged my lips with his teeth idly, yanking gently before letting go. My eyelids felt heavy as a fervent feeling washed me away. When our lips part, our eyes meet again, and our hands stopped midway from their greedy caresses. And a tranquil moment swept unto us, putting time into pause. His scent, his gaze, and his perfect expression --frozen in time.

"Kiriko..?" he called my name, pulling me into a trance, all just like a dream.

What did you wanted to ask me, Kuroo Hazama?

"Kiriko.." again, he called my name.

"Yes?" I answered.

He opened his lips and the world seemed to slow down.

“….”

What was it..? What was the words that he said that day?

_I couldn't remember._

I felt an impact to my jaw, a fist that made me fell to the ground.

**_"Kiriko, you fucking bastard."_ **

I feel pain as my hand held my freshly bruised cheek.

The surgeon seized me by the collar.

And I snapped back to reality; where this is not Vietnam, not the jungle, not the cottage, no flying shrapnel. Not nine years ago, not the warring states, not being the person I used to be, nor is the one standing in front of me the naive med student of a past I accidentally remembered. This time of all times, I had to remember. The irony of the memory, which was such an opposite to my current predicament. 

We are not falling in love right now, but heading to the edge of killing each other, my own demise.

"WHY, KIRIKO?!" I feel my body being violently shook.

How cruel, how cruel. I had to remember now of all times.

 And it had to be that person out of all people.

Not Kuroo Hazama the med student

\--but Blackjack the unlicensed surgeon.

 _"HE COULD HAVE LIVED, KIRIKO..!!! HE HAD A CHANCE AND YOU--"_ the gentle caresses I remembered was now a violent grip at my collar.

"ANSWER ME!!" his hands, choking me, but I don’t even have a will to resist him. There was nothing left in me to defend myself.

" _WHY...?! HE WAS YOUR FATHER...!!!_ " his grip is hurting me more and more as he demanded my answer. I stare at his piercing crimson orbs as my face remain cold, calculating, expressionless.

 _"You're a murderer."_ his lips muttered poison.

I could feel his vehement rage, the amount of hatred in his eyes directed towards me. This numbness I am so accustomed to --age has cleaned me of any remorse. I could not feel his rage, the pain from the grip as he is asphyxiating me.

But reciprocating in me, a past I would rather forget.

We have changed. 

And it would never be the same.

"Black Jack." I called his name, eliciting a sorrow of yesterday.

Kuroo Hazama, he too, had changed.

I stare at my bony, pale fingers and back at the red orbs staring at me.

"These hands were once a doctor's, but is now death's hands" I said, nothing but the truth.

I shook my head once again at this bitter reality.

That it wasn't you who changed, Kuroo Hazama.

It was me.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The one BlackJack operated on was Kiriko's father, you can see it in the original Black Jack manga.


End file.
